You're The Best, But You're Not Mine
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jihoon tidak percaya hal mistis, tapi kalau begini terus dia bisa bisa percaya pada Cupid. 17 Woozi, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Junhui. (Ini SoonHoon tapi Jihoon...)


You're The Best, But You're Not Mine

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui.

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance(?)

Warn: Sangat amat dipengaruhi War of Hormone, karena aku suka merasa begitu; lihat cowok orang, terus mikir, "Ya ampun, tipeku banget, baik lagi, ah, tapi sayang udah punya pacar."

Juga dipengaruhi Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak bisa kontrol waktu lihat Jungkook banting orang. (ISAC yang sudah lalu)

XXX

Jihoon tidak percaya hal mistis, tapi kalau begini terus dia bisa bisa percaya pada Cupid yang bertugas memanah hati orang, karena tiap kali melihat anak itu Jihoon merasa tertohok, tertusuk, terpanah.

Anak itu sendiri ada di lapangan, pakai kaus putih dan celana olahraga sekolah yang warnanya hitam, main futsal lawan kelas lain dalam class meeting. Jihoon menonton dari lantai dua.

"Menurutmu siapa yang bakal menang, X1 atau X2?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah Jihoon menjawab, "Mana kutahu, mereka kan baru main sekali."

"Ya, dilihat cara mainnya, Wonwoo, siapa yang mainnya lebih rapi dia yang kemungkinan besar menang." Kata Soonyoung lagi.

"Tapi kalau amatir begini untung untungan juga." Timpal Junhui.

Jihoon diam saja. Dia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana anak X1 dan anak X2.

"Wah, wah, dia jago." Junhui menunjuk seorang anak,

Anak itu. Yang pakai kaus putih itu. Dia menggiring bola melewati beberapa orang.

"Aih! Lee Chan! Ayo halangi dia!" Soonyoung ribut sendiri waktu anak berbaju putih itu melewati anak lain yang dia panggil Lee Chan.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya." Jawab Soonyoung, "Dia Lee Chan, anak X2, anak baru ekskul dance, iya kan, Jun?"

Jun cuma menggangguk, terlalu fokus pada anak berbaju putih itu yang menendang bola dan,

GOL!

Sekeliling lapangan yang pasti dipenuhi supporter dua kelas itu ribut waktu bola yang ditendang anak berbaju putih itu masuk ke gawang, senior senior kelas XI dan XII yang kebanyakan menonton di lantai dua relatif lebih tenang –kecuali segerombol anak yang berteriak sebuah nama yang terdengar seperti Jeon Jeongguk.

Jihoon tidak mempedulikan keributan disekitarnya walaupun Soonyoung sudah mulai berteriak supaya Lee Chan main lebih semangat.

"Jangan sok kenal." Kata Wonwoo,

"Aku memang kenal Chan!"

Jihoon memperhatikan bagaimana anak berbaju putih itu berlari kecil ke sisi lain lapangan, kemudian berjalan sedikit dan berrhenti. Dia mengangkat kausnya dan mengusap mukanya dengan kaus.

Dan Jihoon ternganga,

Anak itu punya abs –otot perut- yang bagus, sedikit sedikit membentuk sixpack. Jihoon merasa napasnya tercekat untuk sepersekian detik, karena –ya ampun- perut itu kelewat bagus untuk anak kelas satu.

Begitu dia menurunkan lagi kausnya –dan menutup otot perut luar-biasanya- temannya menawarkan high-five, yang disambut anak itu dengan senyuman, senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat manis dan badan yang luarbiasa bagus –itu bisa dilihat dari bagaimana kaus putih itu jatuh di bahunya yang tegap dan dadanya yang bidang- itu cukup untuk membuat Jihoon bertekuk lutut.

Poin plus-nya lagi; dia jago,

GOL!

Lapangan ribut lagi waktu dia mencetak satu gol lagi.

Jihoon tidak sadar tapi Soonyoung sedang memperkenalkan anak anak kelas satu yang dia kenal.

"Itu Choi Hansol, yang bule itu, dia teman sebangku Chan. Dan kiper X2, namanya Boo Seungkwan. Aku tidak hapal anak X1, tapi yang kaus putih itu-"

"Kaus putih?" Sela Jihoon.

"Iya, Peri Kecil-"

"Jangan pakai kecil, Idiot."

Soonyoung cuma tertawa, "Namanya Jeon Jeongguk, anak padus, Seungkwan bilang sih itu rivalnya di padus, katanya dia single."

Jihoon pura pura tidak terlalu peduli, tapi dia akan mengingatnya; Jeon Jeongguk, kelas X1, anak padus.

GOL!

Jeongguk mencetak hattrick.

Jihoon akan mengingatnya dan memasukannya ke daftar adik kelas kesayangan, bukan sebagai adik kelas dengan suara terbaik seperti Lee Seokmin anak kelas XI, tapi sebagai adik kelas dengan tampan-tapi-manis dengan badan paling menggiurkan seangkatannya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

Soonyoung memeluknya dari samping, "Anak kelas X jaman sekarang tampan tampan sekali, awas kalau kau sampai naksir."

Jihoon bersandar ke bahu Soonyoung, dia tertawa, "Hm, bagaimana ya?"

"Kau harus ingat kalau aku ini pacarmu." Kata Soonyoung,

"Ingat, aku ingat." Balas Jihoon. Tapi dia juga akan mengingat Jeon Jeongguk, "Tapi mungkin nanti aku lupa."

"Kalau sampai lupa berarti kau butuh diingatkan."

"Diingatkan dengan?" tanya Jihoon.

Dan Soonyoung tiba tiba menciumnya.

Jeon Jeongguk terlalu sayang kalau sampai dilewatkan, tapi sayangnya Jihoon sudah ada yang punya.

"Bubar, bubar." Junhui pergi.

Wonwoo juga pergi, "Begini nih, akibatnya kalau kelamaan tidak punya pacar, tidak punya kontrol diri."

XXX

Note: Jungkook di WoH itu kece, diiklan yang sama Jessi juga kece, kameranya bagus makanya jadi lebih cetar (eh?)

Note: Tapi itu Jihoon, dia beneran ternganga waktu Jungkook banting orang di ISAC. Jihoon terpukau, sementara aku ngeri karena dia terlalu kuat. (kuat tapi Seungcheol lebih kuat~ hahahahaha)

Note: aku menulis ini sambil mengingat ingat apa kesan pertamaku pada Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu Jungkook, tapi dia kelihatan kayak brondong manis menuju manly tapi belum manly. Dan bagaimana sweater merah hitamnya jatuh di badannya, aih!

Note(2): Jadi waktu itu ceritanya aku sedang riset anak BTS untuk STS, yang simple saja contohnya seberapa kuat Jungkook dan jadinya aku cari cari video untuk membuktikan kalau Jungkook itu kuat (kelewat kuat) dan aku menemukan satu video gulat Jungkook yang ditonton Woozi dan ya, begitu Jungkook dengan mudahnya membanting seniornya, Woozi kelihatannya kaget sekali. Padahal waktu Jungkook lawan Seungcheol kalau aku tidak salah Seungcheol yang menang, soalnya Jungkook kelihatan kesal sekali waktu itu, dia menunduk tapi ya tetap kelihatan kesal. Jadi harusnya Woozi tidak kaget kaget amat karena harusnya dia tahu Seungcheol (sobatnya dari kecil) itu juga sama kuatnya dengan Kook, tapi mungkin dia kaget karena ada orang yang sama kuatnya dengan Cheol. (entahlah)


End file.
